Stun You
by NeverMindDream
Summary: Yeah I've been listening to Natasha Bedingfield too much...just read and review. lol Or not, whatever tickles your fancy.


**AN** As per usual this is a oneshot that came to me...not sure how or why but it had to be written so here it is...I hope you like it...I'll get back to finishing 'All It Takes' now. lol

* * *

**Stun You  
**© Dream 2006

_I need a hook so you won't be the one that got away  
__I need a look that stuns you makes you want to stay  
__Don't want to speak in case it comes out wrong  
__Don't want to blink cause in that second you could be gone  
- _Natasha Bedingfield 'The One that Got Away'

Lindsay ran her hands over her dress for what seemed like the thousandth time that night. She had no idea why she was at this thing. She hated these sorts of benefits, she was only there cause Mac insisted that it was imperative that they all show up. Although there had been hints dropped that she should take a date she had flat out refused. Sheldon even suggested that she ask Danny, seeing as he lived so close to her. She had openly scoffed, why the hell would she want to do that? She'd asked.

Leaning back on the bar with his hands in his pockets his suit jacket pushed back behind his arms Danny laughed at something a young lab tech said to him. Lindsay watched him lick his lips and nod then say something that sent the lab tech into fits of giggles. For some reason Lindsay instantly got a mental picture of meticulously pulling out the poor girl's hair. She shook her head, where the hell did that come from? She licked her lips and continued watching him, completely unaware of the presence beside her.

"I'd have to say that's why you should have come with him."

Lindsay jumped, "Sheldon!" She put her hand to her chest, "You scared me."

"I can see that," He indicated Danny with a nod of his head and smiled at Lindsay, "You were staring."

"No I wasn't," Lindsay said defiantly, "I was just, uh, scanning the room for a familiar face and he was the first person I saw."

"Uh huh, so Mac and Stella directly to your left totally skipped your glance?" He raised an eyebrow then laughed when she blushed, "Don't worry about it I won't tell a soul."

"There's nothing to tell." She said defiantly again.

"Well then it wouldn't' interest you at all that it's his turn to stare." He said with a whisper, "You look beautiful by the way." He walked away before she could respond.

She didn't notice she'd gone back to staring at him, this time it was more disconcerting cause he was leaning lazily on the bar just smirking at her. It drove her insane, she could feel her cheeks flushing, she should be pissed that he looked all poised and confident. But she wasn't, she was trying to think of a plausible reason to go over there and interrupt that stupid lab tech.

It didn't even occur to her that he wasn't even paying attention to the girl at the moment.

Stella's voice made her break eye contact, "Wow Lindsay you look stunning."

Taking in the curly haired woman elegantly wrapped in a deep green dress Lindsay smiled, "Thank you, you look gorgeous."

Smiling Stella nodded, "The guy's are lucky to work with women like us huh?"

"I guess they are." Lindsay agreed with a laugh although she didn't feel all that beautiful. She wasn't sure why, maybe if Danny would make a comment she'd feel better. Wait, where did that come from? She silently berated her mind, stop that thought process right now!

"I'm glad you could make it Lindsay." Mac said as he approached and handed both women a glass of wine, "You look beautiful."

Blushing Lindsay accepted the wine and compliment with a nod, "Thanks," She walked away then all of a sudden nervous to be in a conversation. She took to the wall of the room circling it slowly, all the while looking at him wishing she could think of something to say, wondering why all of a sudden he intimidated her.

Maybe it had something to do with the way he was looking at her as she made her way closer to him. Her unwavering stare was doing something to him, she could tell, his stance wasn't as relaxed and while he hadn't broken eye contact he was definitely more curious by her focus.

_I need a twist to help me turn, turn this story around  
__I need a bridge to cross this dangerous ground_

Grace continued talking to him although Danny had long since stopped listening. He had seen Lindsay as soon as she had entered the building. The way her dress hugged her body just about sent his mind into overdrive. He found he absolutely loved how well she looked dressed up and before he could stop himself he wondered how'd she'd looked dressed down. He shook his head and focused back on what Grace was saying.

Then he had felt her looking at him, he had glanced over when she was talking to Hawkes. He was comfortably confident at that point because when she had looked back over at him she had nervously wrung her hands. It was endearing for some reason. Then out of the corner of his eye he caught Hawkes and Flack talking and looking over at him. He tried to focus on Grace, he shouldn't care that much about Lindsay looking at him anyway.

Then she had moved.

_Meet me in the middle like I want you to  
__I gotta find your heart to shoot my arrow through_

He licked his lips then realized Grace had said something to him, "I'm sorry what?"

She was annoyed, "Why don't you just go talk to her?"

He gave her an apologetic smile but found himself stepping away from the bar, "Sorry." He mumbled then looked back at Lindsay, she was halfway around the room and still looking at him intently.

He saw the balcony off the dinning area and indicated it with his head. She looked then slowly nodded. He licked his lips again, he couldn't help it, then stepped out onto the balcony hoping the cool air would calm the hormones that for some damn reason were coursing through him at an alarming speed.

Was this it? Lindsay thought, was this the part where professionalism gave out and hormones took over? She saw him leave the room and knew to meet him on the balcony, however she wanted to gather her thoughts before she got there. It was one thing to enjoy the look of him at work, but this was a social setting and while they had been out in those before, there was something about the unspoken words exchanged in the last few minutes that made her deliciously nervous.

He was leaning on the balcony looking out at the city. She hugged the wall gripping it with her hands behind her back. She cleared her throat to announce her presence.

It hadn't been necessary he had felt her there before she had even made a sound. Leaning on one arm he looked over at her, "You're breath taking." He finally said.

Words danced around her tongue effectively tying it for a moment. "Thank you." She managed to whisper, then got a hold of her confidence and stepped away from the wall, "You look pretty fantastic yourself."

He looked down at himself all of a sudden self conscious as she joined him at the railing leaning on the opposite arm as him. "Thanks." He shrugged off the compliment, "I don't look much different than normal."

She smiled, "Well then I guess that means you look pretty fantastic most of the time."

"Are you hitting on me, Monroe?" Danny asked with a smirk, quite turned on by her control of the situation.

However confident she looked to Danny inside Lindsay was a pile of butterflies and heat. She squinted her eyes at him as if sizing him up. Leaning against the railing effectively breaking eye contact with him she sighed, "Still insist on calling me by my last name?"

_There's a chance and it won't come again  
__Turn around your whole life has changed_

The mood had changed slightly and he didn't like it stepping away from the balcony he stood in front of her, "Hey, Lindsay." He said to get her to look at him, "I didn't realize it bothered you."

"At work it doesn't," She said pointedly.

He took the chance to step forward and put a hand on either side of her waist, "Enlighten me."

She tilted her head to the side and regarded him, "Is this the point where I'm supposed to gush about the huge crush I have so that you can strut around all proud of yourself?" She asked.

He chuckled, "Nah, but it would help if you did admit having a crush on me."

Oh boy her face was getting flushed, she was pretty sure Mac didn't want them to come to the benefit for this reason. Why the hell was she thinking about Mac? "Why?" She managed willing her fingers not to explore any part of him because she was afraid she'd lose control if she did.

He leaned in closer to her, "Cause then I wouldn't have to worry about you slapping me."

"Why would I slap you?" She asked as her damn fingers blatantly ignored her warnings and started playing with the material of his dress shirt.

"For doing this..." He said before capturing her mouth with his own.

She gasped at the contact then instantly gave into it wrapping both arms around his neck, tilting her head to the side to deepen the kiss.

"You owe me fifty bucks."

The two reluctantly pulled their mouths apart although they didn't break the contact their bodies had made. They turned to look at their co -workers.

Lindsay was blushing furiously as she finally stepped back then turned to wipe her lipstick from Danny's lips with her thumb.

He smirked at her then took her hand and looked at the two men grinning at them from the doorway. He addressed Hawkes, "Do you ever lose a bet?"

"Not lately." The doctor said with a smile as he pocketed the money Flack gave him, "Now could you please join us at our table and possibly take that display somewhere else later?"

"At least you weren't Mac." Danny said as the four re-entered the room, he still had a firm grip of Lindsay's hand.

"Who do you think sent us out there to get you?" Flack asked with a laugh.

Lindsay ran her free hand over the material of her dress and sighed. It had taken a moment to stun him and now she was going to be certain he didn't get away.

* * *

**AN** I have no idea if I like this or not...but I have heard tell that others do...so let me know if I'm crazy... :p


End file.
